onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yonko
Luffy So, ignoring how the name doesn't actually work with five people, should Luffy even be included. Calling him the "Fifth emperor of the sea!" was just Morgan's opinion, the other Emperors themselves mostly seemed dismissive of the idea.--Rrmcklin (talk) 04:37, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Well, everything's been updated already, so we should probably just wait and see what the next few chapters hold before making any counter edits. I guess the criteria for being an Emperor is just up to the general opinion around the world, so we should get our final answer when Luffy's brought up during the Reverie. I will say this too; Neptune intention to actually declare FI Luffy's territory supports the idea that it's legit Mhj0808 (talk) 05:41, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Well we don't call the Shichibukai the Gobukai even though there's only 5 of them right now. If it's in a narration box, it's pretty legit. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:42, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I mean, the Shichibukai is an official position, just because they both have numbers doesn't mean they're the same thing.--Rrmcklin (talk) 05:53, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure if he should really be included. Might be better to wait a few chapters. The narration boxes just seemed to narrate the contents of the newspaper, which is why they said things like Luffy being some super intelligent mastermind. The Reverie may give us a clearer as answer as to what the consensus regarding Luffy's status is. 06:10, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Actually, is the term "Yonko" even applied to Luffy? The chapter title seems to be (5番目の皇帝 5-Banme no Kōtei). Kōtei is "emperor", but in the case of Yonko even the individual members are called Yonkō. So even assuming Luffy is considered "the fifth emperor", this may not affect the Yonko grouping. We need raws for the chapter statement though. 09:30, April 28, 2018 (UTC) It's just a nickname of the newspaper, "The Fith Emperor". They're are currently the Yonko (Four Emperors), not the Goko (Five Emperors). Unless they think that Big Mom has been dethroned and consider that Luffy has taken her place... Cdavymatias (talk) 09:45, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :We on russian wiki also believe that the world government has not yet said anything about this, it can not be attributed to Yonko.Dr.Bryan (talk) 10:30, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Are you sure? I mean, the World Government has deemed him to be very dangerous that they would raise his bounty to 1.5 billion berries. Isn’t that somewhere in the zone of a Yonko 1995Kaido (talk) 10:20, April 28, 2018 (UTC) "The Fifth Emperor" is a nickname, like when someone says that something is "the Eighth Wonder of the World". --Cdavymatias (talk) 12:09, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Regardless, it should still be mentioned, and the confirmed yonko reading the news needs to be add in the history section. How long is this page gonna be protected now that chapter 903 is out? Rhavkin (talk) 12:54, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Well, from my perspective, I think it's silly to assume that the name alone bars Luffy from entry into the Yonko ranks. Just because Yonko means Four Emperors doesn't mean there can only be four at any given time. After all, during the first year of the timeskip, they were probably known as the Three Emperors, because Blackbeard hadn't ascended yet. The media determines Yonko status. That has always been the case, so while Luffy obviously isn't on the same level as the other Yonko, he is still considered one in the eyes of the world, and that should be enough to place him on the page, regardless of the other falsities. Or, at the very least, mention that he got the title in the trivia section or something, because it feels wierd to reset the page after last chapter. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 13:19, April 28, 2018 (UTC)) Wait, a minute. Why was my contribution here deleted? (Yeomanaxel (talk) 14:40, April 28, 2018 (UTC)) Did you delete them because they were no longer needed after you added the Luffy stuff I mentioned? (Yeomanaxel (talk) 14:47, April 28, 2018 (UTC)) Your contribution was not deleted, you deleted other people's contributions when you posted it. I reverted the page and then added back your contribution, but then you wrote over your own post with a post asking why it was deleted. So I'm not really sure what's happening on your end. 15:00, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Really? I didn't even notice. Sorry everyone. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 15:10, April 28, 2018 (UTC)) "An Emperor? It's still too soon for you, Straw Hat!" Says Teach. --Cdavymatias (talk) 15:42, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Eh, part of me thinks his recognition in this chapter is legit. But I'll be fine with just mentioning him as the considered fifth member for now. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:26, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Except it’s not official in the comic yet Meshack (talk) 16:27, April 28, 2018 (UTC) But the newspapers think so, as well as everyone who's read the newspapers (which is pretty much every literate person in the OP world). --SpikeDragonLord (talk) 16:34, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I think we should wait for the next chapters of the story arc, and see what the characters say about it. --Cdavymatias (talk) 17:51, April 28, 2018 (UTC) He isn't one yet and even if he was the article would have to be renamed. You don't just add a new member of a group that has numbers in the name and keep the same title with nobody being replaced. SeaTerror (talk) 18:51, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it's best to just mention the declaration and leave it at that. 19:01, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Like everyone else, I'll rather wait for more information. Joekido (talk) 19:25, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I say wait. It's something drummed up by the papers and not the Marines or pirate community at large. Hold off. 04:46, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I also think we should wait for stronger confirmation. And as others have mentioned, there's also the problem of how to include the "Fifth Emperor" as a member of the Yonko when the Yonko literally refers to only four members. It would just be weird. 07:38, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Clear majority supports for waiting for further information. I already reverted some edits earlier, but if there's still instances of Luffy or Straw Hats being referred to as Yonko, those should be removed. 07:57, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Though the discussion seems mostly over, I'd like to point out that Morgans didn't call Luffy "The fifth Yonko" he called him "The Fifth Emperor of the sea". You can look at the original Japanese to see that. So the mention in the article of Luffy the way he is, is inaccurate. --Rrmcklin (talk) 05:32, May 15, 2018 (UTC) I think you should have made a new section instead of just posting under an existing, unrelated one. But either way, trivia is supposed to be interesting, and that doesn't sound interesting. It's just a fact.--Rrmcklin (talk) 08:10, May 23, 2018 (UTC) I would have but didnt think need to since just quick question and isnt all triva informartion on yonko page just facts?To love this (talk) 08:17, May 23, 2018 (UTC) To love this (talk) 08:21, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Yonko commanders group names yonko commander names Would be alright to add to triva section each yonko has a differnt name for top commanders big mama calls hers 4 sweet Commdanders Kaido call his the three disasters Black Beard Call his the ten titanic Captains and whitbeard calls his 16 commanders and each name follows a the theme of the crew To love this (talk) 09:13, May 23, 2018 (UTC)?To love this (talk) 08:08, May 23, 2018 (UTC)To love this (talk) 08:19, May 23, 2018 (UTC)To love this (talk) 04:03, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Protected Why is this page still protected? Given the new information about Shanks becoming a yonko before chapter 1, the debut needs to be changed (back), also, a lot of the references a re messed up. I have no problem fixing the references, but could someone remove the protection please? Rhavkin (talk) 11:53, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Edit request Requesting a wording fix in the following paragraph, to remove redundant wording. Current version: "However, because of their immense power, it is necessary for factions aiming to oppose them to first form an alliance with other factions in order to bring the Yonko down. However, even with pirate crews forming multiple alliances, the chances of defeating a Yonko are still extremely low. When the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates formed an alliance to defeat Kaido, Law informed Luffy that he believed their chance of success was still only 30%." Revised version: "Because of their immense power, it is necessary for factions aiming to oppose them to first form an alliance with other factions in order to bring the Yonko down. However, even with pirate crews forming multiple alliances, the chances of defeating a Yonko are still extremely low. When the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates formed an alliance to defeat Kaido, Law informed Luffy that he believed their chance of success was still only 30%." Thank you in advance for this fix. Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 13:46, September 11, 2018 (UTC) I don't really see what's wrong with the however, since it segues off a sentence talking about how the Yonko can be threatened. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:11, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Grammatically, the use of the same word starting two sentences in a row just bugs me. Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 16:07, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Fleets Under the Fleet section I don't think we need to list every important member (including their Devil Fruits and bounties) of a Yonko's respective crew. I think a short description and the title used to refer to their top members (as well as a link to that section in their crews' page) will suffice. This page should be about the individual Yonko themselves otherwise what would be the point of their individual crew pages. Vincent Dawn (talk) 03:02, April 26, 2019 (UTC) I thought that was what that section was about at first. The old edit was useless information. We just need a general fleet description and a line about many members having Devil Fruit powers. SeaTerror (talk) 09:44, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Debut Chapter 957 says Shanks became known as a Yonko six years ago, and since manga > Databook, The debut needs to change again. Rhavkin (talk) 06:05, September 27, 2019 (UTC)